He Saved Me
by Annabelle-Paisilee Nott
Summary: I had saved Juliet but he saved me from taking Juliet's place. I suck at summaries but it's a really good fic so PLEASE READ!


"You can trust me Sam." Kent said while looking into my eyes. He was wiping away my tears. This was the seventh day that I had awoken to it being February 12th. Today, I was finally going to escape this stupid time loop. I was going to end it the way it was supposed to end. I was never supposed to save myself from dying. I was destined to save someone else from that fate. And I knew exactly were that someone would be. But before I could save anyone, I had to tell Kent the truth.

"I'm going to die tonight Kent. I've been reliving the same day for seven days. I'm going to die.. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I love you." I whispered to him. Before I walked away though, I kissed him. I kissed him so softly it has hardly a kiss. But with the soft kiss, were all of my emotions. Passion. Love. Hurt. Sorrow. It had to end this way. I ended the kiss and before he could say anything, I ran into the woods.

I had no idea where I was going, but suddenly, there she was. I've never realized how beautiful she really was. Her shirt hung loosely off her body. Her hair that was pulled up earlier, was now down and flowing down her back. It looked as if a halo was hidden in her golden hair flowing to her waist. Juliet Skyes. I never understood how someone could be so cut off from the whole world. Living but living as a ghost. Living as if you were never there to begin with until I had died that is. It seemed like I was a ghost and that no really knew I was there sometimes. I imagined this is how Juliet feels sometimes.

"Juliet!" I screamed to her. She turned right as she was entering the middle of the rood.

"What the hell are you doing Sam? Why are you here?" she asked. I could she the hurt, the pain in her eyes. She hated me.

"I'm here to stop you Juliet. You can't just kill yourself. Think about your sister, your family. How could you leave them like that? Leave them knowing that you hated your life so much that you would kill yourself to get away from it all?" I asked her with sorrow creeping into my voice. I don't think I would ever willingly leave Izzy behind and to never see her grow up. To never see her after her first kiss. To never be at her wedding. To never be an aunt one day.

"You're a-" she started, but I cut her off.

"I'm a bitch! Yeah, I know that. But maybe I'm changing. And that's why you can't do this. Why I won't let you do this."

"You can't stop me Sam." she told me. She turned as she heard the hum of a mini van. She held her arms out and waited for the vehicle to collide with her.

"Sam! Sam! _SAM!_" It was Kent. He was looking for me. I only just realized he was yelling for me the whole time. As soon as the car was a few feet away, I collided with Juliet sending her flying into the woods on the side of the road. I held my arms out waiting for the Light to engulf me. To take me away from the time loop. "You saved me." I heard Juliet breathe.

I was falling. No, wait. I was _flying._ I felt the warm embrace of arms around my waist. And then the sense of hitting a paved road. Ouch. That hurt. I opened my eyes afraid of what I would find beyond them. What I found was Kent lying in the middle of the road. With his eyes shut.

"NNNOOO! It was supposed to be me! Not Kent!" I screeched at the sky. Hoping God would here me and trade me for Kent. I had excepted the truth of dying. Of being dead. I hadn't expected Kent to save me from the fate I was supposed to endure. But when I looked closer, I could see the faint rise and fall of Kent's chest. The slight opening and closing of his nostrils. I rushed over to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

He really alive. _I _was alive. _Juliet_ was alive. "SAM!" Lindsey screamed when she found me over Kent's unconscious body and Juliet clutching her arm in the woods.

"Call an ambulance! Kent got hit by a car!" I screamed at her. She didn't question me on why I cared so much about his being alive or dead. She would eventually but right now she didn't. I just waited by his side until the ambulance had showed up. I hopped in the back and rode all the way to the hospital with him. But somewhere in mid-ride, I passed out. Too exhausted to stay conscious or in this world any more. I just wished that this would end sometime soon.

* * *

><p>There will be one other chapter so it's sort of a one shot. Stay tuned to find out what happens to Kent, Sam, and Juliet. Also, the story and the characters do NOT belong to me. Only the plot of this story doesJ<p> 


End file.
